Hay amores que matan
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Voldemort es el malo más malo que el mundo jamás ha conocido. Es tan malo que su cara debería estar en todos los cartones de cereales. Pero, a pesar de su atractiva maldad, tiene su corazón y siente cariño hacia Paca, su dementor favorito.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora:** Ahora que sé quién era mi AI no me extraña que pidiera una parodia. ******Mushigan Minni Black** es igual que yo, le encantan las parodias. Así que espero que esta te guste porque, a pesar de que podría haberle metido más cosas (ahora me doy cuenta de ello), creo que me ha quedado medianamente aceptable.

* * *

**HAY AMORES QUE MATAN**

* * *

Existen muchas historias sobre el amor a lo largo y ancho del mundo, historias diversas, especiales, que hacen reír o llorar, que te hacen identificarte, historias que hacen que tu cuerpo expulse líquidos de forma… pervertida, historias que te convierten en sumisa o en un empresario adinerado cuyo hobbie es dedicarse al sadomasoquismo; historias que te convierten en una joven caucásica con una ligera adicción a los tíos con colmillos; historias de chicos torturados adictos a la sangre vegetariana cuya historia de amor se reduce a ser un león y un cordero. Muchas historias, pero ninguna como la que os voy a contar ahora mismo, sin cincuenta sombras ni crepúsculos por en medio. Una historia de amor que nació en la oscuridad y no por ello merece ser despreciada.

Cuando Voldemort se embarcó en su cruzada personal contra todos los muggles y aquellos que derivaran de ellos por su pequeña carencia de amor por parte de su parte muggle tuvo muchos aliados: mortífagos, sobre todo, pero también muchas criaturas, entre las cuales se hallaban los dementores. Aunque Voldemort no lo admitiera delante de sus partidarios, ellos eran sus verdaderos aliados, a los que realmente admiraba. Tenerlos de su parte era todo lo que Voldemort había querido, pues se sentía identificado con ellos. Eran esos inadaptados de los institutos americanos los cuales no eran vistos por las chicas populares y eran el hazmerreír de los chicos populares. No eran buenos en los deportes, pero su mente era lo que les llevaba a lo más alto del… urinario, del wáter, para ser precisos. Pero, quitando de lado las comparaciones de High School Musical, volvamos a la historia… no es que sea una historia verídica puesto que hay un hombre calvo y sin nariz que en la vida real está de muy buen ver, pero que en la ficción es una serpiente con extremidades y bastante esquelético el pobrecito mío.

Como iba diciendo, Voldemort sentía una especial admiración por los dementores, por lo que tenía a cientos de ellos revoloteando por su castillo escondido en lo más profundo de Pensilvania. ¿O ahí vivía Drácula? Bueno, estoy segura que podemos hacer como que Voldemort y Drácula son la misma persona. ¿Qué? Es mi historia y puedo hacer a Voldemort con trastorno de personalidad, si quiero puedo hacer que sea también el Duende Verde, y el Joker. Total, la serpiente/hombre/lo que sea puede convertirse en humo y salir volando por ahí. Volviendo a la historia, en lo más profundo de Pensilvania vivía Voldemort con su séquito de dementores rodeando su casa y haciendo de esta un lugar frío y acogedor, porque todo lo que fuera frío era acogedor para Voldemort, ¿o es que no le visteis caminando con esa túnica tan fina y los pies descalzos en mitad del jardín de Hogwarts en Inglaterra? Con el frío que hace en esa tierra incluso en verano, por Merlín. Si su madre le viera… posiblemente le daría igual, estaría demasiado ocupada en extrañar a su marido secuestrado y pensando la forma de hacer que la amara por encima de todo y de todos. Cómo están las cabezas, Manolo.

Entre todos los dementores Voldemort tenía uno (o una, se intuía que era una por el contoneo de su túnica al caminar) que era su favorita. Ella misma se había autollamado Paca. Y os preguntaréis, ¿los dementores hablan? ¡Por supuesto que no, incultos! Paca había escrito su nombre con el vaho que su boca expulsaba. Esa técnica era algo que resultaba muy sexy para Voldemort, puesto que ningún otro dementor sabía hacerlo. Se podía comparar con la habilidad de algunas chicas de hacer un nudo en el rabito de la cereza con la lengua. Muy sexy todo.

Entre ellos siempre había habido un sentimiento de complicidad, una cierta tensión, eran los mejores amigos y disfrutaban haciendo cosas juntos; cosas como torturar a algún muggle indefenso, robarle su felicidad y dejarle tiritando de la soledad, robarle su alma con el beso del dementor y ese tipo de cosas que la gente normal hace para divertirse. ¿O es que vosotros no lo hacéis?

Paca fue cogiéndole gustillo a dar el beso del dementor, era algo que le resultaba muy… placentero. Pero Voldemort no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así, cada vez que veía como Paca se bajaba su capucha y mostraba su bello rostro lleno de costras grises, sin ojos, pues solo tenía unas cuencas vacías, y esa boca que parecía un succionador pintada de rojo, no podía más que sentir como los celos ardían en su estómago. Ya, sé lo que estaréis pensando todos: ¿estás segura que son celos y no las ganas de vomitar al ver tan asquerosa escena? Sí, estoy segura, al fin y al cabo soy yo la que escribe la historia, ¿no? Y no hay nada más sexy y más bello que ver como un dementor succiona el alma de una persona. Es sencillamente… indescriptible, no hay palabras para describir tan emocionante imagen. Ni siquiera el vampiro con complejo de bola de discoteca podría decir que su amada en los días de regla es más bella o apetecible (bueno, apetecible seguro), ni el cincuenta sombras podría decir que su sumisa es más sexy atada a la cama y llena de moratones. Nadie podía compararse con la belleza de Paca en pleno apogeo dementoresco (me acabo de inventar la palabra, ¿verdad?).

La cosa es que Voldemort empezó a no poder controlar sus celos, cada vez que veía como Paca abría su maravilloso agujero para succionar un alma más su alma se partía: así es como consiguió crear los horrocruxes, el alma partida por la infidelidad de Paca fue siendo depositada en todos esos objetos para que no le doliera tanto, pero aun así, le seguía doliendo. Voldemort no sabía por qué le dolía, no lo entendía, solo eran amigos, buenos amigos. Y, aunque pudiesen ser algo más, él no podía darle lo que ella necesitaba, nunca podría darle un hijo, no tenía pene con el que procrear ni huevos en los que almacenar espermatozoides, o serpentinas, creo que serpentinas describiría mejor a sus soldaditos. Él había perdido todo su poder y su juventud en aquel ataque contra todos, en convertirse en alguien más, en algo más para poder cumplir con el último deseo de su padre (oh, espera, creo que esto es de otra serie). Quería decir, para cumplir con su venganza. (¡Vendetta! ¡Farfalla! ¡Farfalla, vendetta!). Sin embargo, esa situación no podía soportarla más, necesitaba hablar con ella/él/ello ya, necesitaba acabar con su sufrimiento, porque el pequeño trozo de alma que aún permanecía en su interior se revolvía inquieto ante la desesperación, intentando huir del dolor como si fuera una pelota de balón prisionero, sin éxito.

Así que, un día, mientras salían a buscar una víctima para torturar en el bosque, Pensilvania son todo bosques, porque lo digo yo y ya está. Voldemort se paró frente a Paca, con el rostro marcado por el dolor, con la postura de una joven que intenta enfrentarse a su amor para darle más emoción a la historia y así alargar el romance de mierda un par de libros o temporadas más.

—Paca, no puedo soportarlo más —Voldemort se llevó la mano a la cabeza, actuando melodramáticamente, como si fuera una telenovela—. He intentado sobrellevarlo, pero siento como que no me quieres como amigo… que estás intentando buscarte nuevos amigos. A todos esos a los que les das un beso… ¿los quieres como amigos más que a mí verdad?

Bueno, nunca he dicho que Voldemort estuviera enamorado de Paca ¿no? Además, Voldemort no sabe distinguir el amor de la amistad, así que… no es culpa mía la incoherencia.

Paca se acercó a su amigo y extendió una de sus huesudas manos depositándola en el hombro de Voldemort, enviando una corriente helada de amor. "Yo te quiero a ti" dijo ella con el vaho. Se bajó la capucha, dispuesta a darle un beso. Pero Voldemort se apartó, le hizo la cobra (¿lo pilláis? ¡La cobra! Porque él es una serpiente. Vale, lo dejo).

—Eso no es lo que quiero, Paca —mintió Voldemort. O a lo mejor no mintió, es decir, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya le quedaba poca alma como para que el resto se la llevase un dementor—. Quiero que me prometas que soy la única chica en tu mundo, que no hay nadie más en tu vida y que me prometas que tienes un diario lleno de corazoncitos con mi nombre y el tuyo.

Paca asintió y le abrazó. Era tan dulce verlos juntos, así, tan… amigos. Volvieron juntos al castillo, con sus manos entrelazadas y saltando por el campo de flores que había hasta el castillo, por el camino se encontraron con Heidi y su columpio interminable, y a la abeja maya violando una margarita que se negaba a dejarse polinizar por una abeja con pinta gay. Ella era demasiado flor para eso.

Por la noche, el dementor se acurrucó a los pies de Voldemort, manteniéndolos helados, tal y como a él le gustaba y, mientras tanto, nuestro Ser Oscuro (es posible que esto también sea de otra serie… Tengo que dejar de tener varios trabajos, empiezo a confundir las historias) soñaba como cualquier adolescente enamorada con un mundo color de rosas en el que él y Paca podrían besarse, y dedicarse palabras melosas. También donde podría follarla duro contra una pared. Pero eso no es algo que las adolescentes admitan soñar a menudo ¿o no? Suena más bonito eso de que sueñan que su príncipe azul les dé un beso. Sí, sí, un beso… pero no diré dónde.

La historia entre Paca y Voldemort no puede terminar sin que hagamos una unión ridícula de sus nombres. ¿Qué os parece Pamort? ¿Volca? ¿Voldeca? ¿Pademort? Bueno, lo dejo a vuestra elección, puesto que esta historia llega a su fin, pues no pueden ni besarse ni follar, no hay nada más que contar. Lo demás no es más que una historia que parece más una historia de friendzone mutua a una historia de amor.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, tengo que explicar algún par de referencias, pues a lo mejor no se han entendido. He hecho referencia a Crepúsculo, Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, a los villanos enemigos de Batman y Spiderman, a varias cosas. Si algo no ha quedado claro, siempre podéis mandarme un PM o dejarme un review preguntando. ¡Un beso!


End file.
